


You Sweep Me Off My Feet

by trohley_trash



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I'm sorry if this is bad, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trohley_trash/pseuds/trohley_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Imagine person A is very short and person B is very tall, but person A is able to carry person B bridal style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Sweep Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> First (official) fan fiction! Please comment anything I could do better, thanks!

Joe has been taller than Andy for a long time, it's usually fine for both of them, they never really talk about it. But, sometimes Joe feels the need to make fun of Andy because he's a few inches shorter than him.

"Hey there shortie." Joe said while flopping onto the couch next to Andy. Andy looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Joe with an exasperated expression. 

"You know that, even though I'm shorter than you, i can lift you, right?" Andy spoke in an annoyed tone. 

"Uh-huh." Joe nodded while poking at Andy. "Pip squeak." Andy sighed, closed his book and set in onto the table next to him.

"Joe, you've watched me do crossfit and lift your body weight before. I will lift you." Joe's grin grew wider. He had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"M'kay... Fun sized." Andy looked at Joe, then got up and picked him up bridal style and carried joe into their bedroom. Andy laid him down on the bed and then left the room and as Andy was sitting back down and picking up the book he was reading all he heard was, "Come on munchkin!" from their bedroom.


End file.
